City Hunter: Doctor Claw's Final Stand!
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Aftermath. Gadget's vacation with Penny visiting Atsuko in Japan is interrupted by Chief Quimby to retrieve the blue sapphire stolen by Dr. Claw. But then, Penny gets kidnapped by Dr. Spectrum. Atsuko tries following them until she stumbles upon a cafe and bumps into Ryo Saeba by asking for his help to go and rescue her. What happens when Ryo meets Inspector Gadget? R&R, please!


**City Hunter: Dr. Claw's Final Stand!**

Disclaimer: I don't own City Hunter or Inspector Gadget. Only their respective companies do. This is a special crossover between two detective TV series. In short, this story takes place after the final episodes of Inspector Gadget (Gadget and the Red Rose) and City Hunter '91. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Chapter 1: Vacation Interrupted

It was another peaceful day in Tokyo, Japan. At the International Airport, two people and their pet have departed from Metro City by taking a vacation in Japan while visiting Penny's old friend, Atsuko.

The first is a young girl with yellow hair pigtails, green eyes, wearing a red jacket with red and white striped t-shirt, a wristwatch on her wrist, light green pants and pink sneakers while carrying her computer book in her eyes. Next to her is a young canine with a red collar and a tall man wearing a grey trench coat, grey hat, black hair, brown eyes, dark blue pants, grey shoes and semi-dark brown gloves.

By retrieving their luggage, they went inside the Gadget-mobile and head to the nearest hotel.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing Atsuko, again. Thanks for bringing me and Brain, Uncle Gadget. Atsuko has sent reservations for us."

"That's wonderful, Penny." He marvels at the atmosphere of Japan, since his previous visit. "It sure has changed, since the last time we were here."

Penny retorted. "Do you think Dr. Claw would interfere in our vacation?"

"Dr. Claw?" He laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Penny. Criminals such as him would never go on vacation. Only if they were retired, that is."

Unknown to them, however, they're being watched by the sinister Dr. Claw, the leader of the criminal organization, M.A.D through his computer monitor. Sitting next to it is his fat pet cat, M.A.D Cat.

"That's what you think, Gadget. Your vacation will not only be your last, but also the last time you've ever crossed paths with me!" He pressed a button on his keyboard and it shows a picture of a previous agent that failed previously. "Dr. Spectrum."

"Yes, Dr. Claw?" he said.

"Keep a very close eye on them, while I operate the machine with the item that I've acquired." He holds in his gauntlet hand a very expensive jewelry encased in a glass box.

The MAD agent nodded his head. "Right, boss and thanks for re-hiring me."

"Never mind that! Just follow them!" He continued. "There is another matter to deal with."

"Oh? You mean Gadget's niece?" answered Dr. Spectrum.

"Precisely. I'm beginning to think that Gadget may not be my arch-nemesis after all. So, I want you to go and apprehend her."

"Affirmative, Dr. Claw."

As Mad Cat leans closely at the glass box, Dr. Claw warns his feline pet.

"Be careful, Mad Cat! This artifact is worth millions of dollars and it's very fragile. We don't want to waste such a precious gem. Would we, Mad Cat?"

Mad Cat growled with laughter.

Now inside their 2-bedroom suite with Atsuko, they unpack their belongings from their suitcases. Penny and Atsuko hug each other.

"It's so good to see you again, Atsuko."

"Good to see you too, Penny." Then, Atsuko breaks the disturbing news to her. "But, I'm afraid I've received a frightening insight."

"Oh? What is it?"

She replied. "The most feared man in all of Japan has rekindled with Dr. Claw."

"You mean Waruta? That's awful!"

While Penny and Atsuko are busy talking about Dr. Claw and Iji-Waruta reforming their connection, Gadget heard a familiar sound while reading a book on a cozy chair with Brain sleeping next to him. "Wowzers! That's the top-secret gadget-phone." By hooking the dial on his right hand, it became a phone and whispered. "Is that you, chief?" He looked around. "You're where? I'll be right there."

Gadget inspects the place and locate, where the chief is hiding. As he opened the washroom door, the chief's head pops out from the furnace and it startled him. "Chief Quimby! What are you doing down there? Warming up your feet?"

"Never mind that. Here's your assignment." He gives Gadget a piece of paper and he reads it carefully. During his reading, Atsuko and Penny came from out of their room and listened to Gadget's latest mission.

"Dr. Claw has stolen one of the world's most valuable jewels, the Blue Sapphire while attempting to rebuild with his Japanese counterpart, Iji-Waruta. Your mission is to retrieve the jewel and apprehend Dr. Claw. Foil MAD plot. Caution: this message will self-destruct in ten seconds." He turns to the chief about the stolen jewelry. "Why, that sapphire is utterly priceless."

"Right, Gadget. That jewel is worth a fortune and it's very fragile. It also must be returned safe and sound."

He crumbles the paper. "Don't worry, Chief. You know me, I'm always on duty." He throws it back at the chief inside the furnace.

The chief braced himself for the explosion and it exploded in his face, just like from before as he groaned. "I wish, I was on vacation."

Right after Gadget was given his next assignment, Penny came running over with Atsuko.

"Don't tell me that Chief Quimby has given you another mission."

"I'm sorry, Penny but I have to retrieve the Blue Sapphire from Dr. Claw. You stay here with Brain and Atsuko, while I'm away. Go, Go, Gadget-Skates!" His shoes changed into roller-skates and he dashed right through the door and straight down the staircase all the way down to the main floor.

Penny instructs her loyal canine to follow her uncle. "Go after him, Brain. He might need our help."

Brain gives her a salute and follows him.

Once Gadget has left, Dr. Spectrum seizes his opportunity while disguising himself as a bellhop with a fake food table. "Dr. Claw, Gadget has left. Shall I proceed?"

"Go right ahead and make sure that she's disposed of. That way, I will re-negotiate with Waruta and soon, Gadget will be finished for good!" he concludes his sentence with his signature laughter.

Later on, Penny and Atsuko are marvelling at the sight of Japan from their hotel window. That is, their scenery is interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"I'll get it." As Penny opened the door, there stood a bellhop with a food table. But unknown to her, it's actually a M.A.D agent known as Dr. Spectrum in disguise.

"Here's your order, miss."

Penny looked confused for a moment. "Huh? But I didn't order any room service."

The disguised bellhop smirked. "Exactly." He opened the dish and it released a knockout gas that caused Penny to lose conscious.

Dr. Spectrum grinned with pleasure and carries the unconscious Penny over his shoulder towards the elevator.

As he makes his getaway with his captive, Atsuko went out of her hotel room and gasped to see her friend get taken away. "Oh, no! Penny! Hey, you! Come back here!" As the elevator door closes and descends to the main floor, she hurries down the stairs and tries to catch up with the suspect that is taking Penny away.

Once she reaches outside of the hotel, she spots a huge black van speeding away and as she catches a glimpse of it for a mere second, it had a familiar symbol on its side. That's when she recognized it the instant she saw it. "My gosh! I know that symbol! That's M.A.D! I must go after them!" Fortunately for her, she finds her bicycle by releasing the bike lock and pedals away in order to catch up the vehicle that is taking Penny hostage.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the district downtown of Japan, a tall handsome man and his female assistant are sitting inside the cafe, Cat's Eye after their previous assignment had ended with the unfortunate demise of Hans.

The City Hunter made a big yawn, while he sipped his cup of coffee and slumped. "Another boring day. I need some mokkori."

His female partner bonked him on the head with her fist. "Knock it off! You and your one-track mind!" she folds her arms and thought to herself. _"Still, it's been almost two months since we've had an assignment. Can it get any worse other than Ryo almost gone from me?"_

Standing inside of the front till are Miki and Umibozu. Despite of what had transpired from their last duel, they've remained as allies.

Miki popped up a question to Kaori. "Are you feeling alright, Kaori?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. If you don't mind turning on the TV, that is."

Umibozu pouted with his head turned away.

She nodded. "Certainly." As she pressed the button on the remote control, the television was turned on and luckily, one channel was showing the local news.

The newsman spoke with his papers in hand, while showing a picture of the Blue Sapphire on the right. "Good afternoon. Thank you for joining us. We begin today with breaking news: one of the world's most valuable items, the Blue Sapphire has been stolen from a local museum late last night. Anyone with possible leads is asked to call the Police. Stay tuned for more further details after these messages."

Soon after, Miki turns off the television. "How awful. Why would anyone steal such a valuable treasure?"

"Good question. What do you think, Ryo?" thought Kaori.

He grunted. "Oh, please. The presence of a beautiful woman is far more valuable than some silly jewel."

"Why, you little..."

Just as Kaori was about to punish Ryo with her signature 10-ton metal hammer on his head, the front door was swung open with the bell ringing and in comes a young girl catching her breath.

"Someone help! Someone help me!"

They all turn around to see Atsuko.

"What's wrong, miss?" asked Miki.

She starts pleaded to them about her abducted friend. "It's my best friend, Penny. She's been kidnapped!"

"What did you say?" cried Kaori, while putting away her 10-ton metal hammer.

Ryo's eyes flashed with vigour, stood up from his seat and bends down to her level while being serious. "Did you say 'she'?" That expression immediately fades away and acts perverted. "If she's beautiful, would you introduce me to her?"

"Ryo!" shouted Kaori angrily, while Miki covers her face in annoyance and Umibozu scowled.

Atsuko retorted. "Are you nuts? She's my age! But you must help me get her back! There's no telling what they may do to her!"

Along the way, a large black van with the M.A.D logo on its side panel drove by and Atsuko immediately saw the same vehicle that sped off earlier.

"That's the vehicle! It has the symbol of M.A.D!"

Kaori blinked her eyes in confusion. "M.A.D?"

"There's no time to explain! Please, we must hurry and follow that van! They've got Penny!"

By understanding the situation that just occurred and reading her worried expression, Ryo nods his head. "Alright, than. Let's go, Kaori!"

Both himself, Kaori and Atsuko drive off in his Red Mini car and in hot pursuit of the large black van with the M.A.D symbol; holding Penny captive on-board, bound and gagged.

Back on the highway, Dr. Spectrum and several other M.A.D agents are pleased that they've managed to capture Gadget's niece. He contacts the M.A.D leader. "Calling Dr. Claw. We have the girl."

"Excellent. Make sure that you bring her to the abandoned warehouse until I arrive. I'll make preparations with Waruta."

"Right, Dr. Claw." After that, the monitor went off and continued driving to their destination.

Elsewhere on the other side of town, Gadget is already on the case in his Gadget-mobile trying to find the stolen Blue Sapphire. "I wonder why Dr. Claw would use the Blue Sapphire for, anyways? That jewel is utterly priceless," As he was busy searching for some possible leads, a speeding black van sped past him. "Hey! That maniac just zoomed right past me and it doesn't even have a license plate! Well, he won't get away from Inspector Gadget!"

He immediately pressed his foot on the gas pedal to pickup more speed and pursue the vehicle that was speeding. Along the way, Brian, disguised as a newspaper worker on a bicycle, pedals fast in order to catch up with him.

Several minutes later, Dr. Spectrum can see the location that Dr. Claw was mentioning earlier from afar. "There it is! We're almost there!"

Just then, one of the M.A.D agents informed him about an oncoming vehicle heading in their direction with a flashing red siren. "Uh-oh! It's Gadget!"

Dr. Spectrum growled. "He's trying to get his niece back. No matter, I'll try to lose him!" He pressed the gas pedal while trying to lose sight of Gadget.

However, he wasn't the only one that's pursuing them. Appearing from the next lane is a Red Mini with three passengers on-board and driving beside the Gadget-Mobile.

One of the MAD agents spoke out. "That's weird. Someone else is after us, too. Do you think they're working with Gadget?"

"Who cares?! We'll lose them both!" yelled Dr. Spectrum as he and M.A.D agents do their best to try and lose sight of both vehicles that are pursuing them and their prisoner, Penny on-board.

During the chase, Kaori was behind the wheel inside the Red Mini while Ryo sat next to her and Atsuko sat behind them.

Along the way, they're joined by a Police vehicle and Atsuko immediately recognized it. "Hey! It's Inspector Gadget!" By rolling down the window, she waves at him.

It wasn't long for Gadget to notice his niece's friend waving and as he waved back, he gasped to see a tall black-haired man that is also in hot pursuit of the same black van. He rolls down his window and calls out to the man in grey. "Excuse me, do you know how to slow that down?"

Ryo instantly gasped to see a familiar person right in-front of him. "Aren't you..."

"Ryo, hurry! They're taking off with Penny!" called Kaori.

When Gadget overheard it, he also became bewildered that Penny is on-board in that speeding black van. "Wowzers! Penny is in there?"

"No time to explain. I'll stop them!" By aiming carefully with his trusty Magnum pistol, he fires at one of the front tires from the black van and as it blew off its cover, it skids dangerously by spinning.

Dr. Spectrum tries his best to maintain its mobility but to no avail and it crashed on its side with the back door opened.

"Let's move, Kaori!" told Ryo to his partner with Atsuko catching on.

Along the way, Brain has managed to catch-up with them and got rid of his paperboy disguise.

As soon as they arrive on the scene, they see Penny bound and gagged while still unconscious. So were Dr. Spectrum and his M.A.D agents. Ryo manages to scoop Penny into his arms and right after he unties her, he is then joined by Inspector Gadget.

"Hey, you!"

"Huh?" Ryo turned around to see a man dressed in a grey trench-coat with hat confront him.

"Who are you and why is Penny outside of her hotel room?"

"City Hunter, Ryo Saeba and you must be Inspector Gadget."

Gadget smiled and reintroduced himself. "That's right. I'm the world's greatest inspector."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I've heard."

"Eh? What does he mean by that?" asked Atsuko.

Their small talk was interrupted by Penny's small moan.

"Hey, she's starting to wake up!" informed Kaori.

As they all bent down to her level, Penny got back up and reopened her eyes. She became very happy being reunited with her uncle, dog and best friend. "Uncle Gadget! Brain! Atsuko!" But then, she sees two people she's never encountered before. "Huh? Who are you two?"

"Hey, you there!" A new voice interjected them.

It was Dr. Spectrum and he was very angry to see his hostage being set free. "How dare you interfere in our plans! Give us the girl!"

Penny and Atsuko held onto each other with Kaori securing them in her arms.

"Not while I'm here!" Before Gadget could spring into action, Ryo walks into their path and calls out to them.

"It's not very nice to abduct children, when they're on vacation."

"You shut up!" Dr. Spectrum orders his M.A.D agents to recapture Penny while confronting Ryo. "All of you! Get him!"

An entire squad of M.A.D agents come rushing in and hoping to regain their prey with the numbers advantage by attacking Ryo.

But Ryo was already prepared. He throws hard left and right punches/kicks thanks to his guerrilla warfare training and levelled out each and every M.A.D agent that tried to get their hands on him. They were all out like a light and Dr. Spectrum was deeply shocked to see all of his henchmen beaten easily.

"N-No way!" With no one left to back him up, he pulls out a small pistol from his pocket and as he pulls the trigger, Ryo swiftly dodged it and fires back with his Magnum pistol by aiming at the handle and it exploded in his hands. Dr. Spectrum screamed out in pain and sank to his knees, while clutching his injured hand.

That quickly, Gadget goes over and handcuffs Dr. Spectrum. "You're under arrest!"

At the same time, a squadron of police cars from the Tokyo Police have surrounded the entire scene and arrest all of the MAD agents, along with Dr. Spectrum.

Then, a tall young blue-haired woman appeared and thanked Ryo for apprehending them. "Nice work, Ryo."

"Saeko."

"Wowzers!" Gadget instantly became enamoured of Saeko's beautiful appearance and his eyes was filled with hearts and a loud siren appeared on his hat. He was busy marvelling at her pretty face until Ryo elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's actually a detective for the Tokyo Police. Except I'm a sweeper."

"Oh, I see." Gadget's memory becomes blank right away. "But, uh...what was I doing just now?"

Ryo explained. "How about we head over to my place and explain the ongoing situation?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
